


Always

by lil_1337



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-16
Updated: 2006-10-16
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love is stronger than death</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is based very loosely on the legend quoted in Lilo and Stitch 2: Stitch has a glitch. I expanded it a bit based on the information I gathered here: <http://www.mythicalrealm.com/legends/pele.html>.

In the beginning, the world was new, and Mori watched with the rest of the gods and goddesses as the Earth cooled and the animals emerged from the seas. They grew and changed; some became new creatures and others died away completely. Still Mori watched, silent and stoic, waiting for something though he knew not what it was.

One day while chasing Pele across the lava fields, engaging in their favorite game of hide and seek, Mori saw them. He'd seen people before, dismissing them as yet another species. No different from the turtles in the sea or the brightly colored birds that lived in the interior of the island. These people were different. With them was a small boy whose skin was the color of fresh coconut milk and hair that shone like the sun on the sea. His smile warmed Mori inside and Mori knew that his long watch was at an end.

Mori and the boy, Honey was his name, became friends. They swam in the sea and hunted the wild boar that lived in the wildest parts of the island. Mori taught Honey where to find the hives filled with sweet comb that was his friend's namesake and in exchange Honey taught Mori that it was okay to smile and enjoy the feel of the wind in his hair. The silent god found the joys of laughter and tears.

Now, Pele was the most powerful of the goddesses, commanding the volcanoes with a gesture of her hand. She watched the developing friendship between the god Mori and the mortal and she was not pleased. Mori belonged to her and she would not share him with anyone. How dare a mere mortal presume to intrude in the life of a god?

Pele came to Honey as a woman dressed in a white, a small dog at her side. She invited him to come visit her home and being the trusting soul he was, Honey agreed. They traveled to the foot of Mount Kileauea where Pele showed her true form and cast the unsuspecting Honey into the molten lava.

When Mori returned from the errand Pele had sent him on, he found Honey's village in disarray and his friend missing. Mori vowed to find Honey and this time he would stay at Honey's side forever, keeping him safe. While Mori searched, Pele came to him and told him her tale, gloating over what she had done. When she was done she insisted they play their special game of hide and seek. Now that Honey as gone there was no reason for Mori to leave her again.

Mori refused, anger flashing in his eyes. He left Pele and searched for his friend. Finally he found Honey's broken body in a cave where the lava had deposited it to lie for all time. Mori gathered Honey in his arms. Smoothing back Honey's sunlight hair he whispered.

"I will love you, always."

They remained in the cave, oblivious to the passing of time. Men were born, lived and died, but still Mori did not stir. Not a word was spoken or a muscle moved. Without Honey, Mori had no reason to venture out into the sun or feel the rain on his skin. So he stayed, holding onto his vow as steadily as the waves that pounded the shore or the moon as she made her nightly journey across the sky.

Pele was a jealous goddess, angry and prideful, but she was not without compassion. Mori's silent devotion to his friend touched her and she felt something akin to guilt. She found Honey's spirit where it hovered over his friend, watching even as he was being watched, and returned it to his body, making the boy whole once again.

Honey breathed again, eyes opening to the sight of his friend. They sat in the cave, Mori clutching Honey. Pele listened, and on the wind she heard two voices blending and mixing into one song.

"I will love you, always."


End file.
